The Clinical Research Core is responsible for processing human samples from numerous on going clinical studies as well as studies that have been completed. Once the samples are acquired we process it according to the instructions on the protocol, aliquot, label and store the samples for the various principal investigators as per their instructions. We are currently processing an average of 1200 samples/week. All samples processed in the lab are set up with a tracking number and entered into a web based database which is maintained by the Core lab. Studies that have started since January 2008 are labeled and tracked using a 2D-barcode system. The Core lab currently stores 250K human biospecimen. The Core also ships and tracks human biospecimen for the PIs within the US as well as internationally. In addition to the biorepository services, the Clinical Research Core also provides assay support for analyses which are currently not available at DLM. We have tested and validated numerous methods to measure total and active Glucagon-like Peptide-1, Acyl Ghrelin, Desacyl Ghrelin, Leptin, Adiponectin, Oxyntomodulin and several other markers in human plasma. The Clinical core also isolates genomic DNA for several studies where gDNA is required for gene testing. The lab also provides a testing service utilizing a Parr Bomb Calorimeter. The bomb calorimetry service provides a method for obtaining heats of combustion for liquid and solid samples. We are currently developing a method for calorimetric analysis of fecal, urine and food samples.